mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Blane and Daisy
Even though they left the series, many people have believed Blane Whittaker and Daisy Millar were in love and never revealed. Here we can discuss that idea. Overview In the first episode, Blane seems to be in love with Daisy, staring at her in lessons and getting nervous as she is in trouble. He seems to try to conceal the fact that he's in love with her but it's obvious that Lenny and Rose can see it. He is disappointed that Daisy didn't finish telling him that she fancied him, after being hit with the antidote. He was jealous of Chad, but reveals he has to deal with situations like this a lot as 'loads of guys try it on with Daisy'. As Stewart shows an interest in Daisy Blane is quite upset but hides it. Daisy also is love with Blane, and gets extremely annoyed when he fancies Irena. She tells her that Blane's got spy work to do thus sort of making her feelings clear - ish for him. They also seem to like just standing and sitting next to each other. They like to tease each other and pretend that they can't stand each other, just to hide their true feelings for each other. Everyone noticed that they like each other very much... except Blane & Daisy themselves! Sometimes, without realizing it, they found themselves flirting with each other... which makes them the sweetest couple ever! Daisy Obviously she has a huge crush on Blane but she won't admit it! Even though everyone noticed... including himself! She nearly spilled it out when she was hit by a truth serum in 'Spy Animals'. Blane wanted to test her so he asked her if she fancied him and she almost said yes if weren't for Lenny who administered the antidote just in time and eventually ruining the cute moment and leading Daisy to say she would rather go out with Stewart. Blane seems to be disappointed for having not been able to hear Daisy finish saying that she fancied him. When Blane fancied the spy plane thief Irena Reyfried - much to Daisy's annoyance, especially as she doesn't find out about her until quite late as she had her own mission to perform - who asked her if he could come and join her, Daisy quickly puts her in her place and she literally pulls Blane away from Irena and told her that he already got spy work with her and Rose, making her feelings towards him very clear, causing a ridiculously smiling Blane to be very embarrassed and happy at the same time, this proves that there is something going on the whole series. Blane Blane feels the same way about her... He also got really jealous and annoyed when Daisy fell for CIA agent Chad Turner. He took a crazy risk by trying the MT-3000, a dangerous gadget that gives its wearer super human strength, just to show off in front of Daisy that he was better than Chad. He also revealed to Chad as this one was leaving that he had to deal with 'loads of guys try it on with Daisy' which shows that this wasn't the first time he was jealous and had competition. Blane is always nervous and anxious when she's in trouble. He's quite upset when he learns that Stuart shows interest in Daisy, but he tries to hide it. Also when Blane saved the world from being hit by an asteroid, in the enthusiamth,she tells Blane that she wants to hug him. Then she added 'almost wanted to.' As well as that, during a briefing in Red Button Rampage, Blane shows a look of displeasure when Daisy dubs Dylan Touser as "Buff and Clever", his jealousy shining through clearly. When Daisy was unconscious after her energy had been drained out from a machine in "Fit Up", Blane rushed to rescue her and while trying to wake her up, Daisy muttered : "He thinks I don't like him, but he's quite buff...", causing Blane to ask her "But who?Who's buff?". Of course, she's talking about him... Episodes *The Sinister Prime Minister *The Big Freeze *The Power Thief *Nerd Alert *Super Blane *Spy Animals *Evil by Design *Fit Up *Face Off *The Cold War *Big Sister *Spy Plane *Asteroid Attack Videos Category:MI9